An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit can be used to convert an analog signal to a digital signal, which can then be further processed or used in the digital domain. A successive approximation routine (SAR) ADC circuit can carry out bit trials to compare portions of the analog signal to a reference voltage to determine the digital bit values of a digital word representing a particular sample of the analog signal. A SAR ADC can use a capacitor array of a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC) for carrying out the bit trials for determining the respective digital bit values of the digital word.